Unknown Family
by SingStar234
Summary: Emma and Neal are happily engaged, Mary-Margret and David are happy, and Henry, Emma and Neal are becoming more of a family, but what happens when a stranger comes to Storybroke, Where is she from? Does she stay in Storybroke? What's her name? Is her family here? Read and see who she is.
1. Trailer

**'Trailer'**

Emma and Neal are happily engaged

_(Emma and Neal on the beach cuddling together)_

Snow and James are happy

_(Snow and James sitting on the sofa laughing)_

And Henry, Emma and Neal are becoming more of a family

_(Emma and Neal on the bed reading a story to Henry)_

But what happens when a stranger comes to Storybroke

_(A girl with brown hair and blue eyes going into the Inn)_

**"How long are you going to be staying for?" Granny asked.**

**"I'm not sure maybe a month." The girl said.**

Where is she from?

**"I'm not from here."**

Does she stay in Storybroke?

**"Do you need a job?" Ruby asked.**

**"I do actually."**

What's her name?

**"I'm Lara."**

Is her family here?

**"Are you her sister?" Ruby asked**

**"As long as I stay alive long enough to tell her."**

_'Unknown Family'_

_Coming Soon_


	2. Stranger

**Chapter 1**

**'Stranger'**

Emma and Neal were sitting on the sand of the beach they were cuddling on. It's only been a month since Neal proposed out of the blue. He took her to the forest where he set up a picnic for her, then proposed. Ever since that day Snow has been going on about the wedding and how exited she if for Emma. When it came to three o'clock Neal went to go and pick up Henry, and Emma went home.

When she got home she went and got some coffee. A little while later Henry and Neal came in. "Hey Mum."

"Hey Henry." Emma then gave Henry a hug.

"Hey where are your parents?" Neal asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Don't know."

In the evening Snow and James came back after saying they went out for a horse ride. After dinner Henry asked if Emma and Neal could read him a story. They took him upstairs and laid down next to him and read the story of Robin Hood. After he went to sleep Neal went down stairs while James and Snow went to bed.

"So I better get going." Neal said. As he was about to get up Emma grabbed his arm to pull him back down.

"I don't want you to go." Emma said with puppy eyes.

"Come on Emma I need to go. There's no place for me here." Emma just looked down upset that he had to go. Then Neal got an idea. "Hey how about this?"

"What?"

"We get a place together." Emma was in shock but knew exactly what to say.

"Yes, yes let's move in together!" Emma and Neal hugged each other and then it got to the point Neal had to leave.

Xxxxxx

In the morning Emma and Snow were talking about when the wedding should be. "So I was thinking that maybe the wedding could be on July 6th." Emma said.

"Well that's only about 2 months away do you think you and Neal can make it that long?"

"Yeah I think we can."

Later that day Emma and Neal got together to have a look and some houses and to talk about the wedding. They had a date, venue, band, vicar, someone to take photos all they had to get now was the tux and dresses.

"So we're getting married on the 6th July?" Neal said

"I guess we are." Emma said. She look at her watch and realised it was nearly three. "Shoot I need to pick up Henry."

"No let me go and pick him up. You go back home and start packing since we got the house."

"Ok see you in a bit, love you."

"Love you too."

Emma went home to tell her parents the big news. "Mum, dad we got the house!"

"Oh, my god Emma that's great." Snow said giving her a hug.

"Listen I need to get packing so can you two help me?"

"Sure honey." James said

By the next evening everything was pack and was ready to go to the new house.

"Emma just to ask where is the new house?" James asked

"It's just down the road. 5 minutes away."

"Well how about that?" Snow said

They took the rest of the stuff and to the new house.

At the Inn a lady came through the door, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello dear what can I do for you?" Granny asked

"I was just wondering if this is the hotel?"

"Yes it is how long will you be staying with us?"

"I'm not sure maybe a month."

"Ok." Then Granny picked up a key "Welcome to Storybroke."

After unpacking Emma went out for a walk and ended up bumping in to someone.

"Oh sorry." Emma said to the stranger.

"That's ok."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No i'm not." Said the stranger.

"Well let me introduce myself, i'm Emma." Said Emma holding out her hand.

"I'm Lara." She said shaking Emma's hand.


	3. Need a Job?

**Chapter 2**

**'Need a Job?'**

For some reason Lara thought she new Emma. That hand shake with her felt like they had something with them, as if they already knew each other. Then Ruby came over to Lara and said "Hey can I get you anything?"

"I'll just have a hot chocolate please."

"Coming right up." Ruby went and got her, her hot chocolate and brought it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Lara said while taking a sip of her drink.

"So..." Ruby started to say then she sat down, "are you enjoying your stay?"

"I am thank you."

"Have you been thinking about getting a job?"

"Well I have but I don't know what I could do."

"Well what do you like to do?" Ruby asked.

"I do like to sing."

"If you want I can see if I can get you a job here."

"I would love that but I can't sing in front of people." Lara said with a shy look.

"Well the offers there if you need it."

"Thanks."

Xxxxxx

Emma and her dad David were at the station going through some paper work when David said "Did you know that a stranger came to Storybroke?"

"I did actually I bumped into her. She said her name was Lara."

"Did she say anything else like why she was here?"

"No she didn't."

"Weird."

"Listen I need to go can you handle the rest of the wok?"

"Yeah, where you going?"

"Oh Neal and me are going to go for a walk. Get all the stress of from the move."

"Ok I'll see you later."

Xxxxxx

Regina was at home when her mother appeared in purple smoke. "Hello dear."

"Hello Mother."

"She's here." Cora said sitting down on the sofa.

"What?"

"She's here."

"Really?" Regina said standing up from her desk.

"Oh yes, I've seen her with my own eyes."

"What do we do now that she's here?"

"We do what we've been planning on doing to her since we found out about her."

Xxxxxx

Emma and Neal were walking through the wood talking about their life in the past.

"I still can't believe how calm you were when I stole your car." Emma said laughing.

"Trust me if it was a guy I would be like: 'What the hell are you going in my car?! Get out of my fucking car!' Emma couldn't stop laughing. Emma and Neal were just about to turn back when they heard a person singing. They went round the tree to find Lara sitting on a long tree trunk with a guitar.

"Hey Lara what you doing?"

"Oh um... I was just...um...nothing."

Neal knew she was hiding something so he said "It couldn't off been nothing because we both heard singing, and if it was you, you're really talented."

Lara smiled then said "Who are you just to ask?"

"Oh I'm Neal." He said holding his hand out.

"Lara." Lara said shaking his hand.

"Just to ask Lara what are you doing here?"

"Oh I've been moving around now and again and been finding a place to settle down."

"And what are you doing in this forest?" Emma asked.

"Well sometimes I like to do my singing where nobody can see me." Lara said shyly.

"Do you think you can perform to us both?" Emma asked.

"Um..I-I don't know..." Lara has never performed in front of people before because she had stage fright.

"Well how can you do it?" Neal asked.

"By you disappearing."

Emma looked at her but then had an idea "Hey Neal follow me." Emma then led him behind Lara. Lara looked behind her to have Emma say "Go on." She looked are her nervously but took a deep breath and started to play her guitar.

"I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..."

By the end of the song Emma and Neal mouths were wide open. Her voice was so beautiful. Lara looked behind her and smiled at them. Emma walked up to her and sat next to her.

"You have no idea how good you are do you?" Lara shook her head. This was the first time she had sung in front of someone or at least with someone listening to her.

Neal then asked her while walking up to her "So do you have some sort of stage fright or something?"

She nodded "I've been singing pratley my whole life. When I was little I would get a brush a sing in front of the mirror. I would have to close my eyes though because I was scared. I couldn't even perform in front of myself."

Emma could see she was getting upset so she decided to cheer he up "Listen me and Neal are having a party tomorrow night so if Neal doesn't mind and if you want to would like to come?"

Lara looked at her. She was never invited to anything when she was little. This put a smile on her face. "Yeah sure if that's ok with Neal."

Neal smiled at her "That fine with me." He then looked at his watch and realised the time. "Emma we've got to get going."

"Ok. See you soon Lara." Emma said walking away but stopped and said "by the way next time you perform in front of people just imagine there's nobody there." Then started to walk away. Lara was left by herself. She was thinking about what Emma said and thought about it for a minute and realised what she could use the tip for. She then started to walk out of the forest.

Lara reached bed and breakfast she went up to Ruby and said "I do actually."

"' You do actually' what?" Ruby asked.

"I would actually like that job."

"When would you like to start?" Lara smiled.

Xxxxxx

"So when should we go after her?" Cora asked.

"Well Emma and Neal invited me to a party they're having tomorrow so maybe she will be there."

"Should we attack then?"

"No what if I was to get information from her and find her weakness?" Regina said.

"That's perfect and once we get all of her skills we can attack."

"They won't even know who she really was." Cora smirked.


	4. Dagger

**Chapter 3**

**'Dagger'**

When Emma and Neal got home Henry came running down the stairs. "Hey where have you been?"

"We went out for a walk kid." Emma said. She took her coat of and hanged it on the wall. "Have you done your homework?"

"Nearly I'm just stuck on science."

"Here let me help you kid." Neal said.

"Thanks dad." Neal and Henry then started to jog up the stairs.

"Hey dinner will be ready in half an hour." Emma shouted.

After putting their dinner in the oven she went into the living room and sat on the sofa. All she could think of was Lara. She had no idea who she was but she seemed to be like she already knew her.

**2 hours later**

**Emma prov**

_'Emma's dream'_

_I was walking in the woods. I don't know where I was or what woods I was in. I was walking around when I saw a dark figure. When it started to get closer I saw who it was._

_"Lara?" She was just staring at me. "What's going on? Where are we?"_

_"Emma the dagger." She said._

_"What dagger?" She was just staring at me again. "Lara what's going on?"_

_"Don't let the dagger cut you Emma." Then another dark figure started to come out of the trees. _

_"Well it's nice to see you again Emma."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"What?" They started to laugh. "You don't remember me?" The figure was a lady by the sound of their voice. She then held up a dagger. "Do you know what this is Emma?"_

_"Emma don't let it cut you!" Lara screamed at me._

_"Oh you shut up." She then turned round and punched Lara._

_"Lara!" The next thing I knew she through the dagger at me._

_ 'End of dream'_

I woke up screaming and sitting up. I must of woke Neal up because he sat up.

"Emma are you ok?"

"I have no idea." I was starting to shake. When Neal realised I was he pulled me into a hug. He kissed my head and rubbed my back. When he started to rub my arm it started to hurt. "Ow."

"What is it?" He then rolled up my sleeve. "Emma your bleeding." I looked at my arm and saw blood coming down my arm. "What the hell."

Xxxxxx

**Next day **

**No prov**

The next day Emma went to her parents after dropping Henry off at school. When Emma walked into the apartment to see Marry-Margret doing the dishes. When Marry-Margret saw Emma she said "Hey honey how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good thanks." When Emma took her red jacket off Marry-Margret saw a cut on Emma's left arm. "Honey what happened?"

"Oh its nothing." Emma said shaking her head.

"Well how did it happen?"

Emma knew there was no point off hiding it so she might as well tell her. "Well I had a really weird dream last night, woke up screaming and with a cut on my arm." Marry-Margret took a small towel and wiped her hands with it. She then said "Ok lets go, sit down and tell me what happened in the dream."

Both Emma and her mother went and sat down on the sofa. Emma then started to tell her mum what happened in her dream, "I was walking in a forest. I don't know where I was or what forest I was in. I started walking around when I someone. When they started to get closer I saw who it was. It was Lara."

"Lara?" Marry-Margret's eyes were wide.

"Yeah well anyway, I asked her where we were and she said something about a dagger and for it not to touch me. Then someone else came, some lady they said I knew who they were. The next thing I knew that lady took out this dagger and Lara screamed at me to tell me not to let the dagger cut me. Then she punched Lara in the face and threw the dagger at me I felt something and then I woke up."

By the end Marry-Margret was speechless. Why was Lara in her daughters dream? What was this dagger? So many thought running through her head. Then something just popped in her head. She sat up from the sofa and grabbed her white coat while she said "Grab you jacket."

"Why?" Emma said looking confused.

"We're going to pay a little visit to gold."

Just before they left David came through the door. "Hey what's going on."

"We'll explain on the way." Marry-Margret said before pushing her daughter and husband out the door.

Xxxxxx

When they reached Mr. Gold's shop Marry-Margret stormed in. "Hello what can I do for you?" Gold said.

"I would like you to do some explaining please."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the dagger?" David said.

"Well yes I have lots of daggers."

"No as in the dagger that can't harm me?" Emma said.

"And why are you asking me about this?"

"Well let's just say Emma got a cut from it in a dream." Marry-Margret said.

Gold then walked to his cupboard and came back with a drawing of a dagger. "Is this the dagger you saw Miss. Swan?"

Emma then grabbed the drawing "Yes that's it."

"Its a good this you still alive then."

'Still alive?' "What do you mean by 'still alive?"

"This dagger can kill her by a single cut but because it was in a dream she can survive it."

"So cane you at least heal the cut?" David asked.

"Sorry but no because she was harmed but that dagger it won't work."

David sighed and Marry-Margret said "So are you going to tell Henry or Neal?"

"No I don't want to worry them but I will in time."


	5. Party

**Chapter 4**

**'Party'**

Later that day Emma, Neal and Henry were getting ready for the party. After 1 hour everyone had turned up apart from Lara. Everyone was talking when there was a knock on the door. When Emma answered it she saw it was Lara. "Hey Lara." She said giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Good thank you." When Emma looked at her she noticed Lara's lip was cut. "What happened to your lip?"

"Oh I woke up from a nightmare the other night and fell out of bed." She said laughing. The she realised she had something for Neal and Emma, "Oh I forgot to give you this." She said while holding up a present.

"Oh Lara you didn't have to."

"No, no I insist." Lara said giving her the present.

"Thank you." Emma took the present and put it on the table with the other presents.

Xxxxxx

After about an hour of meeting new people Lara was about to leave when she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry."

"No problem are you Lara?"

"Um...yeah."

"I'm Regina the mayor of Storybroke I was just wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Sure."

"So how do you know Emma?"

"Well the night I came here we bumped into each other."

"I've got to say you two do look similar." Regina said.

"Do you think?"

"Yes you both have similar eyes."

"Well I wonder if we both have the same weakness." Lara said with a sigh.

"Why what's yours?"

"Mine? Well... its if something bad was to happen to someone I care about. I learnt that the hard way."

"What do you mean by 'learnt that the hard way'?"

"Well...if you don't mind but I would rather not talk about it."

"Ok."

"Well it was nice to meet you." After that Lara left the house and started to walk back to the inn. But what she didn't know was that Ruby was following her.

**Ruby prov**

Why was Lara walking out? I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think about doing was following her. When I was walking down the road I came close enough for me to call her. "Lara!" When she stopped and turned around I started to jog up to her. When I got to her I said "How come you left."

"I just got tired."

"Listen I overheard you and Regina talking about you losing someone, I was just wondering who that 'someone' was."

"I don't want to talk about it." She started to walk away, I knew I had to stop her.

"It's happened to me to." At that moment she stopped and turned around. I started to walk to her "I lost someone close to me to."

"He was my boyfriend." She was looking to the ground so I couldn't her face but I had a feeling she wanted to talk.

"How did you guys meet?"

She let out a little laugh and looked at me. "I was leaving the hospital after having wrist checked because that month after falling over, I was in a rush because of the bus, I was running round the corner when I bumped into someone and we both broke our noses. We were lying in a hospital bed when we started to talk, laugh and he said his name was Jack. We stated to date for a bit, found out he was a singer his self. Everything was great."

"What happened then?" I asked her.

She let out a sigh "He told me he was going to Africa to see some friends and that he would be back in a couple of months, he was going to call me but he never did so I waited the next day and when I was about to pick up my phone it fell out the window and lost his number. I was hoping he would send me a letter but instead of it being him it was from someone that knew him and apparently the plane crashed landed and there were no survivors." At the end of telling me this she had tears in her eyes.

"Well did you find someone else?"

"No because anyone I get close to I lose, even my family I know who they are I've even seen them not that long ago and they don't know I'm there daughter."

'Seen them not to long ago'? What does she mean? "Hang on what do you mean by that?" She was just looking at me and then I realised. "Wait do you mean...? Is Emma you're...? Are you her sister?"

"As long as I'm still alive long enough to tell her."


	6. Who I Really Am

**'Who I really am'**

Ruby's eyes were wide open. How could Lara be Emma's sister? And what does she mean by what she just said? "Hang on what do you mean by 'as long as I'm still alive long enough to tell her'?"

"There's someone after me, I don't know who and I don't know why."

"Then why are you here?"

"Come with me." Lara took Ruby to her room in the Inn and opened the door. When they got in Lara went to a little cabinet next to her bed and took out of the draw a drawn picture and gave it to Ruby. It was a picture of a dagger. "It's called the S-Blood Dagger."

"Do you know where it is?" Ruby asked as she looked up at Lara.

"No but I do know that someone has it."

"Do you know who?"

"No," Lara said while sitting herself on the bed, "but I need to find out who so Emma's safe."

"So why did you come here?" Ruby asked as she sat down on a sofa next to the bed.

"Well I've been going round the country trying to find the dagger, I spend at least a month in different places but when I came here and bumped into Emma I knew it had to be here."

"So what's your next step?"

"Well tomorrow I'm going to continue my search for it and make sure I don't go into a physical dream."

"A physical dream?" Ruby said with a weird look.

"Yeah that's how I got this cut on my lip, I said that I fell out of bed but actually in the dream I got punched by this bitch and she also had the dagger."

Ruby just shook her head and started to get up of the sofa, "Well this is to confusing for me so I'm just going to go."

Lara quickly bolted from the bed and in front of Ruby "Please, please don't tell anyone about this, not even Emma, David or Marry-Margret."

"Lara that is your family they deserve to know."

"And I will tell them but in time please don't say anything."

Ruby then sighed "Fine but if you don't tell them soon then I am ok?"

"Ok." Lara said. Ruby then left and Lara was left feeling tired. She decided to get changed into her white sleeveless top and black shorts and went to bed. Before going to sleep she just had a thought about the time she met Jack.

_'Lara's dream'_

_Lara was walking out of a doctor's office after a check up on her wrist. She was walking down the corridor when she looked at her watch she saw that she was going to be late for the bus. When she ran out the hospital doors, down the stairs and round the corner. When she got round the corner she suddenly bumped into something. She fell to the ground with a big thump and a bleeding nose. She slowly sat up and saw she bumped into someone. Lara then fell back down in pain and said to the person, "I am so sorry."_

_"No I'm sorry I wasn't look where I was going."_

_After someone came and got them they were in a hospital bed while waiting for someone to come and get them the release forms. They laid there in silence an till the stranger spoke "So why were you in a rush?"_

_Lara sighed "I was trying to get to the bus stop before the last bus went but that didn't turn out well." Both Lara and the stranger laughed. _

_"I'm Jack by the way, Jack Jones" The stranger said._

_"Rose, Lara Rose."_

_"So how far do you live?"_

_"About 1 hour away on foot."_

_"You want a lift?"_

_Lara just smiled at him, "Sure."_

_'Outside of the dream'_

While sleeping Lara had a tear roll down her cheek.


	7. Behind The Mask

**Chapter 6**

**'Behind The Mask'**

Just 2 weeks before the wedding Emma has started to get wedding nerves. She was in the kitchen making pancakes for Neal and Henry who were still in bed. When breakfast was done, Emma went up stairs to wake up Henry because he had school in 45 minutes. When she got to Henrys room she went to his bed and slowly started to shake him. "Henry, Henry it's time to get up." Henry let out a moan, "Ur five more minutes."

"Five more minutes and your pancakes will be cold." Henry then imminently got out of bed and rushed down stairs. As Henry turned the corner Neal appeared saying, "Let me guess pancakes?"

"You guessed it." Emma said with a little giggle. Neal then pulled her to him and pressed his lips agents hers. After about two minutes of making out Emma and Neal went down stairs to find Henry had finished his breakfast. "What did you do kid, inhale your breakfast?" Henry just smiled.

"Well kid you ready for school?" Neal asked.

"Yeah let me just get my books." After he finished the sentence, Henry run upstairs to get his bag for school.

"So have you gone dress shopping yet?" Neal asked wrapping his arms round Emma's waist.

"No but I'm going later today with mum and keeping the dress at hers so you cant have a sneak peek." Emma said with a little laugh.

"Ok then. Well me and Henry better get going."

"Ok, oh before I forget what do you think of inviting Lara to the wedding?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, yeah that would be a good idea. I've got to say though you and Lara seem to be getting on quite well."

"Yeah, yeah we do." Emma said.

Xxxxxx

'But with the song of the whales, you are always here.' Lara kept on practising for her performance tonight. Although it was only a couple of people she felt terrified. She looked at her clock. Lara was the thinking, '_Ok 1 o'clock. I've still got 3 hour... to pass out!' _ She then grabbed her jacket and keys and went out.

Xxxxxx

After Neal took Henry to school Emma went to Granny's for something to eat. When she got there she noticed Lara sitting in a booth in the corner. Emma walked behind her and said "Can I join you?" Lara quickly spun round to see Emma standing next to her.

"Sure." Lara said. As Emma took a seat opposite her she said, "So you nervous about tonight?"

"More like terrified." Lara said with her hands shaking a bit.

"Well you have nothing to be scared of, you will do great." Emma said with a smile. She then said, "What are going to sing?"

"Return to me, It's one of my favourites songs." Just when Lara finished her sentence Ruby came over and said "What do you guys want to order?"

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon please." Both Emma and Lara said at the same time. They then looked at each other in a surprised look. "Weird" Ruby said.

Xxxxxx

The day went so fast that it was time for Lara to give her first real performance. Sitting on a stool next to the stage Lara was starting to feel really scared. Just before her performance Emma, her parents, Neal and Henry came through the door. Emma went up to her and said, "So how do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to pass out." Lara said letting a big breath out.

"You will do great."

"Thank you." Emma quickly gave Lara and hug and went and sat down with her family. Slowly and calmly Lara went on stage to the microphone and said "Hi I'm Lara and I'm going to be doing a little performance for you tonight."

She turned around quickly to show she was ready, then slowly the music started and the she started to sing.

'Mama you'd be so proud

The way I shine

Wish that you could see me now

Oh, great creatures of the sea

Please hold her voice

For all of eternity

And like a siren's lullaby

I know you always will

Return to me

Return to me

On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you real, dear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here...'

Slowly as she carried on the song people in the cafe started to clap and cheer for her.

"She is so good." David said.

"I know right, but she seems so familiar thought." Marry-Margret said. And while they finished talking Lara carried on.

'Ah ah ah ah

Always

Return to me

Return to me

On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you real, dear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here

I close my eyes and you

Return to me

Return to me

On waves of ocean melody

No magic can make you real, dear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here

No magic can make you real, dear

But in the song of the whales

You are always here

Always'

As the song finished people were clapping and cheering at her. All Lara did was stare at the people in front of her. '_I can't believe I did it.'_

Xxxxxx

Someone outside of Storybroke was walking about when a car turned up. Stepping out of the car a man went up to the women and said "Did you do it?"

She nodded, "Yep they should get a little cut from the dagger but that Lara girl should do what we hope."

"Lets hope so."

"Come on Gregg, we both know I, Neal's ex-fiancé will never fail."

"Thats right Tamara, you never will."


End file.
